Virgin Territory
by TBorah89
Summary: When D.J. decides that he and Mel should take a break she runs right into Roman's waiting arms. The question is will it last or will she still make him wait to be with her?


A/N: This is just a little drabble about Mel and Roman's first time together.

* * *

Virgin Territory

Roman was sitting alone in his apartment he was in his favorite recliner that had seen better days. But he just couldn't bring himself to get rid of it. He was watching the baseball game on TV and he had a beer in his hands. So he was more than a little annoyed when his solitude was interrupted by a knock on his door. He was going to kill his sister if this was her and some of her bullshit. Knowing Lilly the way he did this was something that could wait until the game was over. Very rarely did he get a night off work during the week so when he did he wanted to enjoy it without being bothered by his sister.

He took his sweet time getting up out of his chair and he slowly made his way to the door hoping to annoy Lilly as much as she had annoyed him. He could tell that it was working from the way the pounding on his door kept getting louder with each passing second.

"What the hell do you want?" He snarled when he opened the door not even bothering to look and see who it was.

"Well it's nice to see you too Ro. I didn't expect you to be overly excited to see me but I didn't expect you to sound like some little old man either." Mel smirked at him pushing his buttons just right.

Roman groaned to himself Mel was the last person he wanted to snap at. "Oh God Mel I'm sorry I didn't mean to bite your head off. I thought you were my retarded sister coming over to give me a hard time. Come on in I'm really glad to see you."

Mel made her way into his apartment and sat on the couch. "It's ok really I didn't call and tell you I was coming so I don't mind that you snapped at me."

Roman sat down beside her "No there is no excuse for a man snapping a beautiful woman that way. Now what brings you to my bachelor pad tonight?" he asked her curious as to why she had just shown up out of the blue.

"Well I was just in the neighborhood and I figured that I would stop by and say hi." Mel offered lamely she was a horrible liar because she preferred not to lie at all.

Roman smiled at her knowingly "Try again Mel I know when you're lying your eyes get this twinkle in them. So tell me why you're really here." he pressured gently.

Mel sighed and hung her head in defeat they had been friends for too long he knew her very well. "I'll tell you what give me a beer and I will tell you everything." She bargained with him.

Roman got up and got another two beers "Now I'm going to give this to you with the warning if you tell Aunt Piper or Wyatt that I did this I will deny it."

"Ro relax I'm not going to tell on you." Mel assured him taking the beer from him.

"Alright you got your beer now tell me what's going on." Roman said in a friendly manner.

Mel took a long pull off of her beer before she answered him. "Well you see it's D.J. he decided that we should take a break and see other people. And well I didn't know who else to go to I can't tell my brothers they would beat his ass. And then I remembered that you lived around here so I stopped by I hope you're ok with that."

"Of course it's ok I wasn't doing anything I was just sitting here watching the game I had nothing better to do. You can stop by anytime you want to." Roman replied he would never tell her that he didn't want to see her.

"I just thought that since I said we can't be together yet that you wouldn't want to see me." Mel said looking down at her feet.

"Mel I always want to see you it's better than nothing at all. And for what it's worth if you were my girl I would never want to see anyone else." Roman said sincerely taking her free hand in his.

"Roman you don't have to say that to make me feel better if I were you I would be pissed at me right now." Mel said looking up at him from underneath her long eyelashes.

"I'm not saying it to make you feel better Mel. I'm saying it because it's true. I wish you were my girl. I want to be with you more than I have ever wanted to be with anyone. I love that I can just sit and talk to you. And I love that you have no problem just sitting and watching the game with me. If this is all I can have for right now then I'll take it." Roman was pouring out his heart to her.

Mel couldn't take her eyes off of his lips the whole time he was talking all she could think about was how badly she wanted to kiss him. "What if I told you that you could have more than that?" she asked him getting bold.

Roman looked at her a little taken a back by her comment. "What do you mean Mel?" he asked not sure where she was going with the whole thing.

Mel didn't answer him with words instead she put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Roman wasn't really sure what to do he just sat there stiffly for a minute before Mel took his hand and put it under her shirt. Now he didn't mind where this was going at all but he had to be sure that she wanted to do this. "Mel are you sure you want to do this?" he asked when he pulled away from her.

"Roman I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I want to do this and don't you dare sit there and try to tell me that you don't want this too." She replied sounding flushed and she looked at him with pure lust burning behind her brown eyes.

"Mellie I want this more than anything but not here in the bedroom as I said Lilly has the tendency to come by here unannounced." Roman said he wasn't going to deny that he wanted this but he wasn't sure who wanted it more her or him.

"Well then Mr. Nicolae I suggest we get a move on." Mel said taking him by the hand she knew where his bedroom was and she led him there.

Mel very quickly helped him shuck his shirt before he helped her out of hers. Roman stood there for a moment admiring her body and because he really wasn't sure how the hell to get her bra off. "Uh Mel I hate to admit this but bras are my kryptonite." He admitted.

"Oh you are such a man Ro." Mel replied shaking her head before she took her bra off and tossed it aside "Oh that was so hard." She smirked at him.

"Hey I tried I just can't do it." Roman protested but he kissed her again.

Mel looked at him up and down he may have been on the short side but he sure made up for that in the muscle department. And if the bulge in the front of his pants was any indication then he wasn't doing too bad in that department either. She couldn't believe she was doing this but she wanted it she wanted him to be her first and damn D.J. "I think that you're still a little over dressed for this party."

Roman shook his head at her but he lost his pants followed by his boxers "Alright now it's your turn Ms. Halliwell and don't keep me waiting all night either." He joked and she just smiled at him. Soon she was out of her clothes too.

Roman laid her back down on the bed gently "Now you're sure you want to do this?" he asked again giving her a chance to back out if this wasn't what she wanted.

"I'm positive Ro I want to do this." Mel answered she had never been more sure of anything in her entire life.

Roman didn't need any more encouragement he kissed up and down every inch of her body driving her wild with ecstasy. He made sure that while he was exploring her that her hand never left his.

When Roman finally entered her Mel felt like he was what she had been missing her entire life there wasn't even any pain. If there was she couldn't feel it not over the tidal wave of emotions that he was evoking in her.

Roman felt just like he was coming home to where he belonged he had never felt this way with any other woman he had ever dated and there had been a few of them. "My God Mel you have no idea how much I have wanted to do this." He said.

"Probably as bad as I wanted to do this." Mel replied as their bodies moved in unison.

"I've never been with a woman that is as perfect as you are." He said as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face and then he kissed her on the lips.

"You are the sweetest guy ever Ro any woman would be stupid not to want to be with you." Mel replied.

Roman kissed her again in response to that "I don't want any other woman Mel I only want you."

"Well you've got me." Mel said stopping short of adding for right now.

Two hours later Mel woke up with his arms around her and she felt completely satisfied for the first time in her life. She just watched his sleeping figure and she felt a tiny pang of guilt for what she had done to him. She knew that she was just using him until D.J. wanted her again. But she had wanted to be with him tonight. It wasn't fair of her to lead him on though. Very carefully she slipped out of bed so she wouldn't wake him up she gathered her clothes, scribbled him a quick note and she was gone.

When Roman woke up he was a little disappointed to see that the other side of the bed was empty but there was a note on his nightstand. He picked it up and read it not knowing what to expect.

_Dear Ro, _

_I just wanted you to know that I don't regret what happened between us. It means more to me than you will ever know. But I just can't be with you yet I'm sorry if I led you on. I promise that it will be our turn one day soon. Until then you will never be far from my mind. _

_Love, _

_Mel _

Roman sighed after he read the note but the few hours they had shared was better than nothing at all. He would wait for her as long as it took. Because she was worth waiting for a woman like her didn't come along very often but when she did he knew that it was best to hold on for dear life. He had learned that from being with her just once he couldn't wait until he was the one that she was with. But until then he had this to hold on to.


End file.
